The Year of The Duck: Shockwave
by Hazel Eyes Jade
Summary: Life is changing, when the ducks get invited to Hawaii by Johnny Taylor to attend his wedding things get interesting... Portman meets the girl of his dreams, Fulton runs in to a past flame who which Tyler falls for...what will happen?
1. Introduction

**Ok kiddies here are the chars: **

**OLD CHARS:**

**Joe Taylor-16 year old new ducks player also Fulton Reed's girlfriend**

**Tyler Taylor- Joe's twin..he's crazy...**

**Katie Pottinger- 16 Dwaynne's girlfriend and Cari's daughter...**

**Johnny Taylor-the Taylor dad**

**Cari Reeve- Katie's mom**

**NEW CHARS:**

**Lizzie "Shockwave" Bartlett- 18 yr old "retired" pro snowboarder. Lives in hawaii as a surf instructor..is also Johnny Taylor's god daughter**

**Tammy Duncan: (SHE RETURNS!!!)**

**Tommy Duncun: (HE RETURNS TOO)**

**As always I do not own the Duck characters, but I own my own! And please remember to review...be honest! Oh and another thing children, understand I have a strange sense of humor...very strange...**

**thanks**

**Jadie**


	2. Welcome To Hawaii

**Chapter 1:**

"Planes are so cool," snickered Averman as the whole Ducky gang stood in the airport. Fulton, Portman, Tyler and Joe were watching an Italian Hockey game on Ty's ipod. Julie, Adam, Charlie, Guy, and Connie were talking about their history paper. Luis, Goldberg, and Dwaynne were looking through a hockey magazine. While Ken, Averman, and Russ were waiting by the bags staring at the highly pale Ken.

"For some," muttered Ken rubbing his stomach.

"Ooo Wu is not looking so Wuish..looking more Ewish?" Russ commented. Ken rolled his eyes only to run to the nearest trash can and proceed to blow chunks.

"Eww..." Katie backed away, she and her mother Cari had just walked up.

"Ken are you alright honey?" Miss Reeve's asked looking highly concerned.

"Its' ok Miss R, he's just not flight friendly," Russ patted Ken's back.

"Oh ok, well you kids ready to go to the hotel?" Cari asked. There was a rumble of yes, as they followed Cari out to the awaiting bus. They loaded themselves on getting comfy. The bus took off as they all stared at the windows at the Hawaii scenery.

"Look at that beach..." Connie stared in awe.

"Look at those babes!" exclaimed Luis.

"Oh yea this is going to be a good trip," Portman smirked staring at the beach also.

"Definately!" Tyler nodded smacking a high five to Portman.

"Ladies here we come!" Goldberg smirked. Portman and Tyler looked at Goldberg funny and he shrunk down in his seat next to Russ.

"You know better than that man...those two are like the inseperable dou..." Russ laughed. Goldberg shrugged.

Johnny Taylor parked his rented Mercedes Benz outside a small villa on the west side of the island. He got out and walked through the gate. Through out the front lawn was dozens of different colored flamingos, the front porch was laden with towels and wet suits. There was two big surfboards on either side of the door. He reached up to knock. A 6 foot tall, well tanned, muscular blonde answered the door wearing a pair of board shorts and a bikini top.

"Uncle Johnny!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey Lizzie," he hugged her tight.

"Come on in," she smiled motioning for him to come in. He smiled and gladly walked in to his best friends old house.

"Wow nothing has changed since Good Old Buck was here," he nodded looking at the collection of boards, trophies and other surfing trinkets.

"Not a thing Uncle J," Lizzie smiled throwing on a tank top," so is Joe and Ty already here too?"

"Yup up at the hotel, we're actually arranging a big dinner tonight, wanted you to join us," Johnny smiled. Lizzie nodded,

"Sounds good to me."

"Now you do remember that the rest of Joe's Hockey Team came with.." he started.

"Uncle J it's all groovy, I promise to be the bestest tour guide ever," Lizzie joked.

"Oh trust me it's not the tour guide I'm worried about, it's the adult supervision you see some of these guys on the teams are a bit..." Johnny stopped and laughed.

"What am I talking about you grew up with Joe and Ty, you know everything there is to know about rough and rowdy."

"Exactly Uncle J, no worries, in the words of the great Timon, Hakuna Mattata..."she nodded.

"Timon..never heard of him...a big cheif over here?" Johnny looked confused.

"No he's a Disney character from the Lion King.." she laughed.

"Well then alright, so we'll see you up at the Honulo Resort at 6ish?" he smiled.

"Absolutely!" she smiled.


	3. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 2:**

"This hotel is the bomb!" exclaimed Russ as he walked by the pool with Luis, Averman and Goldberg.

"Tell me about it, hello ladies," Averman flashed a smile at two girls sun bathing. The girls imediately turned over ignoring him.

"You have no game," Luis shook his head. Averman just shrugged.

"Dang look at her!" exclaimed Goldberg. He was staring directly at a well tanned blonde who wore a tight sundress. She was leaning over on the bar waiting for a drink. She took her water bottle and continued to talk to the waitor.

"hubba hubba hubba..." Averman smirked.

"Hey Averman you have some drool there..." Russ pointed out.

"Hola Mami..." Luis smirked winking at the girl. She arched a brow questioningly as she turned around.

"May I help you?"

"Yes please put my heart back together..." Luis smirked.

"Uh...what?" she pushed back some blonde strands.

"Wait a minute don't I know you?" Goldberg stared at her questioningly.

"I don't think you..."her jaw dropped, " Goldberg?"

"Tammy?" he asked. She nodded laughing.

"Whoa..you mean you're...oh my have you grown in to a beautiful..err please don't hit me," Averman cowered behind Russ.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tammy asked smiling.

"Well our teammate Joe's dad is getting married you see..." Russ nodded.

"Ahhh I see, that must be the Taylor wedding huh," Tammy nodded.

"Whoa are you psychic?" Luis looked at her oddly.

"Actually no, Mr Taylor is one of my father's business partners..." Tammy smiled.

"Oh really..." Averman nodded.

"So um did Fulton come with you guys?" Tammy smiled.

"Actually yes," Russ nodded.

"Cool, I look forward to seeing him," she smiled again.

"Cool, well see ya later," Goldberg quickly pushed the other guys away from Tammy Duncan.

"Hey whats up with you Goldie?" Averman grumbled.

"Uh hello, that's Fulton's ex!" Goldberg exclaimed.

"Wait you don't mean that he and she...dated?" Luis looked in shock back at Tammy Duncan.

"Uh yea you could say that..." Goldberg nodded.

"I didn't know they dated..." Averman looked confused.

"That's because you were fantasizing about not getting your butt kicked by him..." Goldberg rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, he was scary back then..."Averman nodded.

"What are we going to do?" asked Russ.

"Hmmph...tell Fulton his ex is here and risk breaking up Joe and Fulton and and and have Joe kill us? Or not tell Fulton anything let him find out on his own, then have him get mad and kill us...and then have joe kill us too?" Luis rambled on.

"You think entirely too much, I mean what are the chances they'll even remember each other?" Russ shrugged.

"Uh look at her again and tell me that," Goldberg looked to Tammy then back to Russ.

"Right we do have a problem here..." Russ sighed.


	4. Rumors

**Chapter 3:**

Joe stretched out by the pool with Julie and Connie. They all sighed happily taking in some serious rays.

"This is absolute heaven!" exclaimed Connie. The girls all giggled in agreement.

"Hey y'all," Katie smiled as she came over with Dwaynne on her trail.

"Hey love birds, enjoying vacation yet?" Joe smirked deviously. Dwaynne started to blush,

"You could say that..."

"CANNON BALL," the yell was heard throughout the pool area as three flashes of white mass jumped in to the pool at the same time soaking down the Ducky crew.

"PORTMAN," Joe growled.

"Aww come on red it was in good fun," he laughed as he tredded water. Tyler smirked and Fulton smiled deviously right next to him.

"So uh Joe, we have that big dinner tonight and well, guess who dad invited," Tyler climbed out of the pool next to his sister.

"No way, he didn't?" Joe's face lit up.

"Yup, Shockwave," Tyler wrapped a towell around his board shorts.

"Who?" Portman asked confused.

"Only the best surfer to hit the isle, that means we'll have some mega beach time," Joe clapped happily.

"Surfing?" Fulton looked concerned.

"It's really not that hard you guys..." Tyler laughed.

"Hello we're from minnosota...surfing? Eh..not a water strong point here," Fulton expressed.

"Oh come on Fult, can't be that bad..." Portman smirked:" just think of the chicks on the beach...drool fest..."

"Hate to be a party pooper but guys it's already four pm we need to get ready for dinner..." Katie tapped her watch nervously.

"Yes ma'am," Tyler saluted.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be another huge Duck adventure?' asked Julie as she watched the boys scurry off to their rooms.

"Because all Ducky adventures are fun!" Connie smiled.

"So shockwave is that a guy?" asked Katie looking at Joe.

"Far from it, her name is Lizzie," Joe smirked.

"Whoa you mean," Julie looked confused.

"Shockwave the pro snowboarder took early retirement in Hawaii..." Joe nodded.

"Always thought that Shock was a guy...:" Connie looked confused.

"Nope..." Joe shrugged. The girls headed off to their rooms nearly running in to Goldberg and Russ.

"Hey guys!" Katie smiled.

'Can't talk now, must find Charlie.." Goldberg whimpered and scurried away with Russ.

"Well that was odd," Julie arched a brow.

"Something tells me we're really in for it," Joe watched them turn the corner and almost knock down a house cleaning cart.

"Time will tell..." Connie immediately whipped out her cell phone texting Guy.


	5. Poolside

Chapter 5 Run Ins...

Dean dried himself off with a towell as he looked around admiring many of the nice looking women. His eyes was caught by a tall blonde in a pair of blue men's billabong board shorts and a blue bikini top. She was at least his height if not taller, she had a smoking hot body, great legs, and a killer smile. She was walking in the direction of the Ducks little cabana by the pool.  
"SLACKER!" she called out and she began a sprint in his direction. Dean was confused but not really carrying.  
"Who you calling a slacker?" he asked smirking at the girl. The girl stopped in her tracks looking at him a bit confused,  
then laughed.  
"Portman right?" she smirked nodding.  
"Whoa, you know my name and I don't know your name. that's a crime!" he laughed.  
"LIZZIE!" a voice yelled. Dean turned to see Joe and Tyler run over to the girl. Tyler automatically gave her a high five,  
and Joe hugged her.  
"Aloha mis amigas," the girl smiled.  
"Oh my gosh Lizzie, you like grew in to a babe," Tyler gawked.  
"I can still kick your ass on the waves," Lizzie laughed ruffling Tyler's hair. It was interesting to see Tyler and Joe next to this amazon of a woman, she had to be at least 19. Dean himself couldn't help but be amazed.  
"So start with the indroductions already," Lizzie laughed at her two friends. The ducks had congregated all around the new comer with interest.  
"Guys this is Lizzie Shockwave Bartlett," Joe started, "That's Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dwaynne, Kate, Fulton, Goldberg, Luis,  
Jesse, Connie, Guy, Ken, Russ, Averman,,,and thats everyone." She nodded triumphantly. Lizzie looked around then to Joe,  
"Right anywho I shall not remember any of your names 100 percent. I appologize ahead of time for my flightiness, but thats me for ya." She smiled. Portman could not take his eyes off of her, she was stunning and smoking hot.  
"So anyway Uncle J has hired me to be your faithful tour guide, surf instructor, and fun management," Lizzie smirked.  
"Oh god he gave you power over us?" Tyler looked somewhat disturbed.  
"Huh wait why are you suprised?" she smirked. Lizzie was eying Portman closelly, he was quite attractive all shirtless and all.  
"You don't understand guys, she used to lock me in my own locker!" exlaimed Tyler. Everyone looked from Lizzie and then to Tyler. Then burst out laughing.  
"So let me get this straight, she used to bully you?" Julie smirked at Tyler. Tyler then realizing the jeapordy his reputation was in then became speechless,  
"I er...I ...er...ugh."  
"Hey now kiddo it's ok, c'est la vie, right?" Lizzie laughed ruffling Tyler's hair. Tyler still looked a bit concerned.

"So what shall the agenda be babe?" asked Portman as he had seemingly inched clsoer to Lizzie. Lizzie turned to him, eying him up.

"Well babe," Lizzie straightened up and pushed him in the shoulder, " I shall be giving you the grand tour of my home, the islands, and possibly giving you some killer lessons in riding the waves, thats if you can hang with us big boys" Lizzie smirked slyly.

"Oh I can hang," Portman smirked.

"We'll see about that bash brother, I'll meet you here at say, four o'clock, eh?" she smiled.

"I'll meet you anywhere baby," he smirked.

"Right, toodles, Ducks, and as for mi famili, I shall see ya later," she smiled and waves as she walked off.

"I'm gonna marry her," Portman stared dreamily at her as she walked away.

"Oh god, Portman down with the hormones for reals," Aberman giggled.

"You've got ten seconds to start running before I pound you," Portman scowled.

"Point well taken," he turned running... In the distance you could hear him yelling "The Portzillas are coming run!"

Sorry for slow update kids..

will be writing more

"


	6. The Return Of The Duncan

Chapter 6 Return Of The Duncan?

Fulton smiled as he walked along the walkway to the beach. He was about to meet Joe,  
Charlie, Julie and Adam. He was glad things were finally going good for him. "Fulton?" a bubbly voice came. Fulton turned excited hoping it was Joe. He stopped as he saw her. She was a well tanned blonde with striking blue eyes. She wore a short white beach dress, she looked hot.  
"Fulton Reed?" the girl smiled coming closer to him.  
"Uh yea thats me, uh.." he laughed nervously, looking around trying to remember who this was.  
"ITs me Tammy, Tammy Duncan from Pewees," she shot him a million dollar smile. Tammy....Fulton's mind went back to that faithful day after practice, his first kiss.....

The snow laden the parking lot. Fulton had agreed to walk Tammy home. They had been spending a lot of time together, she was helping him in math. As they chit chatted while they walked, tammy stopped and looked at Fulton, flashing him that million dollar smile.  
"Fulton do you like me?" she asked looking at him. Even then he loomed over her in height.  
"Uh ya.." he blushed.  
"Not like a friend, like, like-like...as like a girlfriend?" she looked up at him.  
"Tammy, I.." he started now highly nervous.  
"Well?" she looked impatiently at him then pouted.  
"Well yea," he whispered.  
"Then kiss me Fulton Reed, right now," she demanded. And with that, he did. As he remembered ther very short lived koatic relationship, he laughed...completely forgetting she was right there in front of him.

"Well hey Tammy." he finally was able to make out.  
"How are you?" she reached her hand out rubbing his arm.  
"Good, you?" he nodded to her.  
"Really good, you hear for Taylor wedding huh?" she smiled.  
"Yes, my girlfriend is his daughter," he smiled.  
"Girlfriend, so you're not single?" she looked somewhat dismayed.  
"Yes I do, I mean I'm err taken. Joe and I been together six months," he nodded.  
"Josephine Taylor?" Tammy smirked.  
"Yes that's my girl," he smiled. They both turned to see Joe walking up with Tyler. Tammy smirked slightly staring down the red headed Joe.  
"Hey hun," Joe smiled looking at Tammy, practically glaring.  
"Hey babe," Fulton hugged her, now feeling very uncomfortable.  
"Long time no see Josephine," Tammy snorted. Joe looked at the blonde then taking full note of who it was.  
"Well, I'll be damned, Tammy Duncan, the lying, cheating, boyfriend stealing, patsy from minnesota," Joe smiled cynically.  
"And if it's not nobby kneed, training bra, my head's too big for my body, Josephine Taylor," she flashed a feral smile.  
"Wow I'm like so missing something here, aren't I?" Fulton looked confused. He and Tyler were watching as the two girls passed catty remarks at each other as they were moving closer and closer to cat fight mode.  
"Yes, Tammy stold Joe's boyfriend in Italy, they hate eachother since they were six," Tyler smirked, "and I've been in love with her since I was 5.." He sighed sort of romantically. as romantic as it can get for Tyler.  
"Wait, they know each other?" Fulton arched a brow.  
"Yup," Tyler was drooling slightly.  
"Oh shit, I'm screwed," Fulton muttered trying to keep himselves from pounding his head in to the wall.  
"WOW CHICK FIGHT!" Averman laughed as he walked up with Kenny, Russ, Goldberg and Luis.  
"Damn, hot girls fighting, where's the hot oil or mud?" Luis snickered.  
"How long do they usually go back and forth like this usually?" Fulton asked nervously.  
"Eh depends on how long it takes Lizzie to break them up usually.." Tyler was currently staring at Tammy's butt.  
"Where is Lizzie?!?!" exlcaimed Fulton now becoming more nervous as Joe and Tammy were now yelling insults at each other. 


	7. Conversations With Myself

Chapter 7

Conversations With Myself

Dwayne and Katie were walking in their usual swoon like stare, looking out at the beach from the hotel boardwalk. When they heard bickering.

"Gee I wonder whats the ruckus," dwayne looked around trying to see the ducks.

"I know that voice anywhere," Katie went wide eyed.

"Joe?" Dwayne gulped. He knew that Joe's bad side, well wasn't shall we say pretty.

"You can't even begin to understand what Fulton and I have!" Joe exclaimed.

"Right, whatever Taylor, but I had him first, just remember that!" Tammy smirked.

"I'm gonna beat your ass like I should of done in Italy," Joe growled stepping forward delivering a punch to Tammy's face. Charlie was trying to seperate the two girls trying to beat the crud out of each other.

"Ladies, this is not going to solve anything," Kenny attempted to help Charlie, but received death stares from both girls. He slinked back a bit.

"Fighting is bad for your chi," he said kinda quietly.

"Sometimes Wu I wonder what planet you are from," Russ shook his head.

"You think they'll mud wrestle?" Averman said laughing evilly. This resulted in Fulton then attempting to beat Averman and Averman screaming like a girl.

Lizzie and Portman were walking down the boardwalk together, they had spent the last hour talking about surfing. Lizzie had been giving an in tro to surfing lessons.

"Surfing is easy P man, it's life that's all complicated. Once you get in the waves, it's a whole other place," Lizzie pushed some of her blonde hair from her eye. She now was wearing a cute pair of Roxy board shorts with flowers and a pink shirt that said "I only date Ninjas". Portman was in total awe, she was a very attractive girl, who wore no make up and looked good in about anything. Lizzie was suprised how taken she was with Portman, all his hormonal manliness, had been comforting. Must guys on the island were flakes, Portman was actually interesting.

"So how long you been on the island?" Portman asked.

"For a while, couple of years. I took over the shop from my dad, when he died two years ago," she nodded.

"Wow I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"No worries, it's all good, I'm good, I love it here," she smiled. They had finally reached the hotel from the beach when they heard a scream.

"Averman?" Dean looked confused. Then they heard shouting.

"Great they found each other," Lizzie sighed.

"Who?" Portman looked confused.

"Joe find Tammy Duncan, arch nemesis, bad, very bad. Hurry!" Lizzie started to run towards the sounds.

AT THE SCENE...

Now Fulton was yelling at Averman, Joe was yelling at Tammy..and Tammy and Joe were yelling at Charlie and Adam who were trying to seperate the too. Lizzie rushed up and sighed, she stopped before she let out a loud ear splitting whistle. Everyone stopped to look.

"That's it kidddies!" Lizzie exclaimed. They all looked a bit confused.

"Yea break it up," Portman interjected.

"Lizzie, err, hi," Tammy looked a bit frightened.

"Mai ho'oni i ka wa lana malice," Lizzie said strongly and firmly. Joe nodded and Tammy began to back off.

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"It means, Do not disturb the water that is tranquil, let the peaceful enjoy their peace." Lizzie nodded.

"I'm confused," Averman looked highly bewildered.

"She means don't ruin Johnny's wedding," Julie nodded.

"OH, ok," Averman nodded.

"Now are we calling a truce or am I gonna have to school you on some more royal hawaiian wisdom?" Lizzie looked menaccingly at them all.

"No I'm good," Joe nodded looking at Fulton skeptically. She didn't know he had dated the one person she hated most. She felt a bit betrayed. Tammy nodded,

"I'm all Wisdomed out, catch ya later." She scurried off to find her family. The ducks began to depart, when Lizzie pulled Joe aside.

"Aloha mai no, aloha aku; o ka hahu ka mea e ola 'ole ai," she rubbed her cousin shoulder softly.

"I know, I know," Joe sighed hugging her cousin.

"It's ok Little Sister, I'm here, when and if you need to talk," Lizzie patted her back. Joe nodded and headed back with Katie not wanting to talk to Fulton.

"Joe, please," Fulton started.

"Ua ola no i ka pane a ke aloha!" Lizzie called to Joe. Joe stopped looking at her cousin. Lizzie was beaming standing there next to Portman.

"It's ok Fulton, I just didn't know, no biggie. I'm sorry for getting so heated, Tammy just gets to me," Joe sighed looking at Fulton.

"I didn't know she was going to be here," he sighed.

"Its ok, like I said so not your fault," she stepped closer looking at him in the eyes.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning, I mean we were like 10, going out when you're ten isn't really dating," Fulton looked at Joe in the eyes.

"Its ok," she smiled. They hugged eachother and kissed lightly on the lips and then walked off.

Lizzie stood with Portman looking at they two walk away.

"Cute arent they," she nodded.

"Yea sure, uh what did you say back there?" Portman looked at her curiously.

"Well firstly: Aloha mai no, aloha aku; o ka huha ka mea e ola'ole ai, it means When love is given, love should be returned; anger is the thing that gives no life. Hawaiians believe that love gives love, anger gives anger and hurt. There is nothing to grow from getting angery." she nodded affimatively.

"Wow and the other?" he asked.

"Ua ola no i ka pane a ke aloha, there is life in a kindly reply. Though you may be upset and not want to answer someone nicely, a kind reply or greeting is always important." she smiled.

"You know a lot about here huh," he nodded.

"Yes, my father was from the island, my mother was from Italy. I lived there a bit with them, my mom was Joe's Aunt. I didn't like it, came out to the isles, fell in love with it. Its a way of life," she smiled.

"I can see that, it's beautiful here," he smiled," not like where we are from, it's so busy with school, hockey, and just the city is busy."

"I don't do busy P-man, I do wide open spaces," she nodded then looking at her watch, " you should get back to get ready for dinner. I need to change, gotta kick off a good one with the wedding party."

"Ok, so I'll see you then," he nodded hesitating a bit.

"Yup, see you then Portman," she waved and headed back down the beach to her house. Portman watched her walk away smiling to himself. He walked towards the room he had with Tyler and Fulton.

ok guys, that's a new chapter. Been busy majorly. Anywho if hawaiian sayings aren't right, sorry, bad website....hehehe..

this is for fun!

thanks

~~J~~


End file.
